Raindrop Downpour
by Firehedgehog
Summary: A chance meeting, a lot of rain, a cave. Boy Luke has no clue whats in for him. non lemon, kind of, lemon parts to be posted later date on adult ffnet


Here it is shu-chan. Now stop giving the scary pout of friendship

I own nothing but the fic, even if I did wish I owned tales of the abyss

_A lemon version of this will later appear on Adultfanfiction. net_

**Raindrop Downpour**

By Firehedgehog

* * *

Luke was bored, very bored.

The group had stopped in some no name town, literally no name for awhile to rest up. Apparently, colds were one thing the artes couldn't cure.

Bring you back from the dead, get rid of poison and so on.. But a cold. Nope.

It was Jade that got sick of course, so no way in heck was the crimson haired replica going to protest. Jade would give them that smile of his, that smile was scary beyond belief.

Natalia was still having nightmares from the last time Jade gave that smile.

So he had escaped the inn they were staying at (could a three room place be called an inn?), a sniffly sick Jade was something he didn't want to be near. Mind you, Luke was starting to wonder if maybe he should head back. The sky was getting rather grey and heavy, a fine mist was starting to fall.

Just as he started heading back, the clouds broke and a steady downpour began. His hair and clothing quickly plastered to his skin, he looked almost like a drowned kitten.

"Cold," he stuttered out as a chill quickly overtook him, quickly he began running through the no named town. Of course, with his luck he of course ran into someone, he fell backwards onto the wet cobbles.

"Of course its you dreck," a too familiar all too annoying voice said, its tone irrate.

Blinking up through his lAschs, Luke wanted to groan. Standing there was his original, Asch looked as if he wanted to attack something after meeting his replica.

"Yeah, nice to see you too," Luke sighed, climbing to his feet.

"FLASH FLOOOD!"

"Wait.. What?" Luke said startled.

To his shock, Asch grabbed him and started hauling ass out of the town.

"Idiot, flash flood is going right through the damn town. No flood is going to kill me, and only I get to kill you," Asch snarled, Luke could only look on wide eyed as a torrent of water rushed at them and lapped at the running god generals booted feet.

"Oh... shoot," Luke suddenly breathed out.

"Quiet dreck," Asch snarled.

"Wave, heading right at us," Luke said, and the two had there first experience of wipe out of surfers. Darkness claimed him.

OoOoO

The first thing Luke became aware of, was that he was coughing water out of his lungs.

The second was that he could hear Asch groaning and hacking water out of his own lungs.

"Waves, are not suppose to go through towns," Asch groaned, clearly not quite awake yet.

"Tell that to the wave," Luke grumbled opening his eyes, and unto a scene unfamiliar.

"Caves, why is it always caves," Luke said, eyeing the entrance to the cave which apparently was still covered with water. He ran a hand through his short red hair, trying to untangle the tangles in it.

"Joy," Asch said, and hissed in pain. Looking at him Luke winced, apparently in there watery adventure Asch gashed his forehead, a trickle of red blood was slipping down the side of his face.

Rummaging in his equally wet clothing, Luke pulled out a scrap cloth and began to wash the blood of his original.

"Stop that dreck," Asch snarled, Luke ignored him and continued his motions.

"No,"' Luke said simply, he might be just a replica but that didn't mean he was going to listen to his original.

Asch grabbed his arm and tried to push him away, Luke of course struggled and Asch began to fight. Lets just say that if anyone else that there, they would have questioned: Are you sure he's a God general?

Suddenly the were both in motion, Luke blinked as he found himself on his, Asch was on top of him his mouth just a centimetre away.

Suddenly Asch pressed down, Luke's eyes widened as the others tongue invaded his. He felt a blush form as the kiss aroused something south.

"Wha... what the heck was that?" Luke breathed out as Asch pulled out.

"I was always curious," Asch smirked.

Luke just stared.

"Curious of what a replica would feel like, and best of all there a good looking one too," Asch smirked, and Luke gasped as Asch rubbed there erections together.

"But I'm your replica, Its... its like doing yourself," Luke protested.

"Silly dreck, you don't get it," Asch replied, pulling off there clothing.

OoOoO

Three days later, the water finally receded and the cave freed to the outside world.

Luke winced as he started walking back to town, the cave was actually further then he thought. The flash flood had apparently pushed them far away.

Asch had left his separate way, Luke had hoped that his original would have come with them.

Tired and bit cranky from lack of food, Luke made it back to town slowly. Thankfully, by then he was walking normal.

He was so not going to tell the others on who was caught in the cave with him, they would definitely react weirdly.

Still, he got laid before guy.

END


End file.
